Nehushtan Armor (Fan-Fic)
is a complete relic found by the Chrome City Government in an excavation. Therefore along with Solomon's cane, they holds an tournament for anyone in the government can compete in and take the rights to claimed it. As through in Chapter SV004, the winner team is gave it to the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps for research and protection. The armor was activated by using the phonic gain from a Zwei Wing concert, but Ryōko Sakurai's sabotage of the safety gears caused an explosion in the laboratory which caused it to be presumed lost along with the Solomon's cane. The armor reappeared few months later being worn by Setsuna Hebitsumi, who had been loaned it by Finé. At which point Finé reclaimed it for herself. Based off data collected from Lynné Utau, Finé was able to fuse herself with the armor, and it became her primary relic until her death. Abilities Though labelled an armor, the Nehushtan Armor is actually very weak defensively. Its primary abilities instead lie in its infinite regenerative capabilities. While easily broken, the relic can completely heal itself within seconds of taking damage, and can regenerate from near-complete destruction. For offense, the armor is primarily equipped with a set of long chain-whips which hang off each pauldron. These whips are not exceptionally strong in battle, but can extend to virtually infinite lengths, enough to pull a fragment of the moon from its orbit. Furthermore, the whips can be used to hurl large balls of energy at an opponent. However, only Setsuna was seen to use this ability. The user can also utilize the whole armor in a wide-range attack called "Armor Purger", which will also cause the armor to be removed from the user's body. Again, only Setsuna was seen to use this. Finally, the Nehushtan Armor grants its user the ability to fly, though the exact details of its flight capabilities are unknown. Like the Symphogear, the Nehushtan Armor changes its shape depending on its wielder. When Setsuna wore it, it was silver and covered most of her body save for her face and the undersides of her breasts, while Finé's version was primarily gold and exposed much more of her face and body. Wielding the Nehushtan Armor is something of a gamble for the user, as the Nehushtan's regenerative properties cause the armor to invade and start fusing with its user via any open wounds they obtain while wearing the armor. If this process is not halted, the armor will continue fusing with the wearer until it consumes their whole body. After Setsuna wore the armor, Finé would make use of her regular electrocution of Setsuna to shock the fragments of the Nehushtan Armor inside her body into an idle state, when they could then be safely removed, putting an end to the contamination. It is unknown if there are any other ways to stop the constant fusion of the Nehushtan with its user. Notably, it was Finé observing this fusion of the relic with Setsuna, along with the existence of Lynné as the first medical case of a fusion between a relic and a human being, that led to Finé becoming interested in capturing and dissecting Lynné and further creating a living fusion of her own. Finé would later proceed to become one with the Nehushtan Armor herself once Setsuna proved useless to her and Kadingir drew nearer to completion. If fused with a user, the regenerative abilities of the armor are extended to the user as well, causing them to become nearly immortal. Only an attack on the scope of Durandal's Synchrogazer can overcome this regeneration and destroy the armor, which will cause both relic and user to turn to ash. Etymology The Nehushtan (or Nehustan, Hebrew: נחושתן or נחש הנחושת), in the Hebrew Bible, was a sacred object in the form of a snake of brass upon a pole. The priestly source of the Torah says that Moses used a 'fiery serpent' to cure the Israelites from snake bites. Gallery Screenshot OP-Fine02.png|Opening Sequence 2015-12-28 23'31'20.jpg Fine04.png 2016-02-21 15'36'53.jpg Finé.jpg 2016-02-26 19'36'23.jpg 2016-02-26 18'59'17.jpg 2016-02-26 19'04'25.jpg 2016-02-26 18'02'00.jpg 2016-02-26 19'06'21.jpg 2016-02-26 19'23'02.jpg FineNehustan.jpg 2016-02-26 22'54'33.jpg 2016-07-06 17'31'43.png 2016-02-26 23'23'59.jpg 2016-07-06 17'31'10.png 2016-02-28 15'47'30.jpg 2016-02-28 21'39'03.jpg Official Concepts Chris Yukine - Neshutan -Headset.png|Chris's headset Chris Yukine - Neshutan -Armor.png|Chris's Armor Chris Yukine - Neshutan -Armor_2.png|Chris's Armor FineSheet5.png|Fine's Headset FineSheet6.png|Fine's Armor FineSheet7.png|Fine's final form Trivia *According to notes from the manga, the "tights" and presumably the rest of the Nehushtan Armor are made of tightly-packed small metal scales. Category:Relics Category:Items Category:Terminology